<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause all of me loves all of you. by dilaurentis_fields</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516386">'cause all of me loves all of you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilaurentis_fields/pseuds/dilaurentis_fields'>dilaurentis_fields</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, One Shot Collection, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilaurentis_fields/pseuds/dilaurentis_fields</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bunch of Choni stuff. Read at your own risk. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'cause all of me loves all of you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Why are you just standing there and why is there a plant on my door?"</p><p>or: cheryl doesn't know what a mistletoe is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl was having a bath and suddently she heard some weird noises, like a chair crawling around.</p><p>"Baby?" she shouted, already getting out of the almost-cold water. <br/>"Yeah?" she heard her girlfriend responding and she felt like she could breath again. <br/>"What's this noise?"<br/>"Noise? Oh-" she paused "No, it's just-you know, TV"<br/>Cheryl shrugged and she put some clothes on. </p><p>Some minutes later she was going down the stairs, but before she could even reach downstairs she saw a green plant on the door and her gorgeous girl underneath it.</p><p>See, Cheryl has grown up in a family in which Christmas wasn't really a holiday. She and her dead twin brother Jason putting on the Christmas tree but their parents always cruel to her and she trying not to cry wherever they ate. So when Toni the previous week told her that "it will be a special Christmas this year!", she really hadn't high expectations. </p><p>But now Toni was really being weird. She just kept staring at her with her bottom lip between her lips, a smile on her face and her eyes on her.</p><p> "Why are you just standing there and why is there a plant on my door?"<br/>"What?" she smirked "don't you see the mistletoe?"<br/>"Oh-that's a mistletoe?"<br/>"Yeah" she laughed a little "Actually I almost kissed the postman, I was just waiting for you and he came out of nowhere. But...you know what you have to do when you see one, right?"<br/>"Not really, honestly. Mummy and daddy just thought that Christmas was a useless day, so I don't really know about Christmas traditions" she admitted quietly, head looking down.<br/>"C'mere, then, I'll show you" Toni replied, holding out her hand for the redhead to take.</p><p>Once they both were under the mistletoe, Toni stroked her arms. </p><p>"If two people stand under the mistletoe at the same moment, they have to kiss"<br/>"Why?"<br/>"I don't know, it's just some dumb tradition, I guess"<br/>"No, I mean, why did you do this? We're girlfriend, you can kiss me whenever you want, mon amour"<br/>"Yeah, I know but I guess I was just in the mood"<br/>"You're so cute, TT" she sighed as her arms went on Toni's shoulder.<br/>"I know" she replied with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her girl "I love you, babe"<br/>"I love you too, mon tresor" Cheryl said with a smile, leaning one more time to meet her beau's lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii! Welcome to my new fic, I guess. I'm in quarantine since like the beginning of March and I'm bored af so I decided to try to write again. Sorry for any mistakes, but I don't speak English that well. :(<br/>Okay, let me shup. I hope you enjoyed, let me know 'cause I really don't know if I should keep going or not. Oh, I accept requests, by the way.<br/>Bye for now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>